


One Thing After Another

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin Beifong reflects on the evolution of her relationship with Asami Sato</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing After Another

Ironically enough, Lin Beifong wasn't much for history. Perhaps it was the presentation; “first this thing happened, and then this other thing happened and then next thing you know everybody was in the middle of something.” As she got older, the “one thing after another” style of explaining things started to make more sense. This was especially true of her relationship with Asami Sato. 

First, the chief knew of the much younger woman. Then, they knew each other through other people. And then, through a series of (admittedly) convoluted circumstances they ended up in a relationship exploring each other with hands and lips and teeth and tongues.

Lin never really liked explaining things by saying “first one thing and then another,” but for Asami, she’d make an exception.


End file.
